User blog:Densetsu1999/Densetsu1999 vs Conker the Squirrel
Densetsu1999 woke up in a strange world where it was raining Den: Augh... Where am I? Den got up and realized that he was at the entrance Cock and Plucker Den: Perhaps those guys can give me an answer. Den Entered the bar and saw a couple of people drinking beer. He then sat down at a bar area. Den: Yes I'll have a root beer please Bartender: Yes sir, One root beer coming up While Den was waiting for his drink, a certain squirrel with a crown was sitting next to him drinking beer his name was Conker who was then looking at Den Conker: (Who's this kid? and why is he at the bar?) The Bartender arrived with Den's drink and Den started drinking his soda until the squirrel burped out loud. Den: (What's his deal?) Conker then leaves the bar while Den decides to follow him but first he left a tip for the bartender, Conker is now outside being drunk as usual he then saw Den walking out of the bar, Conker: Hey kid, Wanna go on a date with me, Den: Um... I'll pass. Conker then pukes on Den's shoes but he dodges the puke. Den: What's your deal! Conker: Sorry about that old chap happens all the time. Den; *facepalms* Anyway you would'nt happen to know where I am do you? Conker: Hold on a sec. Conker takes out a drink and puts an asprin in it and starts drinking. He is longer drunk. Conker: I'm sorry what were you going to say? But then he realised that Den pointed his Yatogami sword at the Squirrel Den: I'm taking your not going to tell me? Conker: Yep now mind telling why you are here? Den: Why would I listen to a Squirrel who is always obsessed with alcohol Conker: What!? OK That's it kid, It's time I put you in your place. And let's make it quick I don't want to be late for dinner with Berry. Den: Bring it! (Cues Sakura RevenG ) Prepare to strike... NOW!!! Conker takes out his frying pan and charges at Den but he blocked with his sword and hits him in the head sending Conker into an alleyway. Conker: (Well taking down this kid won't be easy) Den sheathes his sword and activates his element Gauntlets . Conker: No way! I want of those. Den: Sorry but these are the only ones. Conker: Fine. Eat lead kid! Conker takes his Machine guns and fired at Den. Den's Gauntlets shifts to Steel creating a shield to stop the bullets. Conker charges at Den but then he shifts his gauntlets Ice creaating an Ice slide making Conker slip on the ice crashing into some Trash Can. Conker was now dazed with Money as stars around his head. he then gets up and takes out his Bazooka and fires it at Den. Den Shifts his gauntlets to Psychic deflecting the Missile right back at Conker. Conker dodges the missile and throws some knives at Den but Den Counters them by taking out his Fujin Yumi and firing arrows from it. Conker: OK this kid's starting to get annoying, I gotta end this quickly. Conker runs toward Den and punches him but an invisible figure blocks the punch, confused by this, Conker was knocked back into the Cock and Plucker bar. Conker grits his teeth as he takes out his shotgun and starts firing but the invisible figure slices the bullets with it's sword. Den: You know for a Squirrel you got some neat tricks, but so do I. Den shifts his gauntlets to fire and throws a fire projectile at Conker but he dodges it but then sniffs the air and he realizes that his tail was on fire. He runs around the bar screaming trying to put out the fire then he found a water bucket and poured it onto himself to burn out the fire. He then saw Den giggling. Conker: You think that's funny!? Conker then puts together a real tank and gets in. He then aims the cannon at his 12 year old opponent Conker: EAT THIS!! He fires the shot at Den Den: Oh... crud. The missle hits Den sending him into a brick wall and all of the bricks fall on top of him. Conker: Now that takes care of that. But as Conker was about to leave a sudden burst of light appeared from behind. Conker then looks behind and his eyeballs came out of his eyes. Den was now in his Golden armor form. Den: Let's finish this! Den creates a radiant sword out of thin air and slices a wave of light destroying Conker's tank Luckily for Conker, he survived, he then pulled out his final resort, his katana. the two were now at a standoff. Conker charges at his opponent with all of his might and slices his sword at him, the result, Conker's sword shattered not even leaving a dent on Den's armor, Den: It's been fun Squirrel, but I believe this is where we part ways. Conker: Part ways? What are you talking abou- Before he was about to finish his sentence he was trapped in pillars of light Den then grew golden wings and brings his radiant sword upwards to finish the job. Conker: Hold on before you kill me I gotta make a quick phone call. Conker dialed his phone calling Berrym but it reached voice message. Conker: Berry... I don't think ill be able to make it for dinner tonight. Conker puts away the phone and Den proceeds for the killing blow by slashing a wave of light at his opponent desintegrating him in the process. Den reverts back to his original form. Den: Phew! That was rough! now how do I get back home? Category:Blog posts Category:Densetsu1999 Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights